Chasing Siblings
by Karmao
Summary: Sly's children are complete oppposites. What happens when Alue plans a heist that SJ knows she cant pull off?
1. Chapter 1

_Bit of Info: Sly (Married to Carmelita) has 3 kids, Sly Jr. (SJ) who is 18, Cara who is 16, and Alue who is 13. Bentley (who is married to Penelope) has a son Peter who is 18, and a daughter Betty who is 13. Murray (Married to some cow that's a bitch...) Has 2 kids, Mark who is 18, and Mary who is 13. Alue tries to follow in Sly's footsteps, and SJ follows Carmelita's, Cara is Confused... Peter and Mark work with SJ, while Mary and Betty help Alue._

"God mom, why do so many people have to go on crime sprees?" SJ said while half-asleep on the car ride home "Because our lives would be boring without them." Said Carmelita, making sure not to talk so much, so SJ could get too sleep. "I just hate having to come home at midnight, and if Alue is out again, then I have to got out for two more god damn hours." "SJ, watch your mouth, you know I don't like that language." "Mmhmm..." said SJ drifting off to sleep.

SJ awoke in his bed, it was eight in the morning. Either he walked to his bed half-asleep, or his mom carried him to his bed. He was well aware that he was seriously under-weight for his age. He sometimes had to skip meal's, and yesterday was no exception. When his phone vibrated, the caller ID said Mom, he answered with a tired "Hello?" "Hey honey, you don't have to worry about coming in too work today, we got extra's here anyway. Go ahead and go back to sleep, and by the way, good morning." "Thanks mom, ill talk to you later." "Alright hon, bye." He hung up and muttered to himself "I need to find out where the hell Alue is." He walked outside his room into the hallway, looking down at the 4 different doors. Cara was probably still asleep, or out somewhere with her air-head friends.

When he reached Alue's room, he knocked on the door. Normally, Alue would answer with a groggy "What?" or just groan. But for some reason she wasn't even making a noise. He picked the lock on the door, and looked inside. The window was wide open, and Alue's cane was missing. Even though he followed his mother's footsteps, he still had a cane like his fathers. He ran to his room, grabbed it, and ran back to Alue's room. Her phone was on her nightstand. He opened it and looked and looked through the messages. She had two conversations going on with Betty and Mary. Apparently they were planning a heist from Demitri. "Damnet Alue!" He figured that her daughter, Dianne, would be able to talk him out of calling the cops on them. Dianne was 17, he was planning on asking her out sometime when his work schedule cleared up. SJ jumped out Alue's window, and landed on the awning right under the window.

SJ was sprinting towards the police station. He figured that Peter and Mark would be there, they always were, whether they were finding something to do, or just talking. When he arrived he did his best to look natural. He said hey to the door guards, and walked up to the main room. Almost no one was in the main hallway. He saw Peter and Mark sitting in chairs near his office. He walked up to them and when they tried to say hey, he silenced them. "Listen, Alue and her friends are planning a heist. Their gonna try to steal from Demitri." "Wow dude, your sister is really delusional isn't she?" said Peter, well aware of his sisters hijinks. "Nah dude, I think SJ just wants to see his girlfriend." "Shut your mouth and follow me." said SJ striding downstairs and out the door. "Look, we need to get there before they do. Mark, we'll need your van" "Got it" "Pete, you need to set some camera's in Demitri's house." "Alright" "Alright lets catch us some siblings."


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay guys, I know this story isn't that popular, and I haven't updated in a while, but this chappie is for my girlfriend (Slycoopersgirl97) and my 1 reviewer(SlyxCarmelita4eva) I think thats her name :P. But here you go guys ^^.**

"Peter, how are we doing on those camera's?"

"Pretty good dude, I have camera's attached to RC cars, RC Helicopters, and I've hacked into some of Demitri's camera's as well."

"Alright. Mark, do you got everything set up in here?" Mark started fiddling with something behind his van, and came back grinning like a mad man.

"Yeah, everything is set up." He still had that grin on his face...

"Whats up with the grin?" SJ asked, a little cautious.

"I just added some no joke rockets on the back of the van. No longer will we ever be outrun in high-speed pursuits!"

SJ just chuckled. He though it was pretty funny when he talked like his dad, like he was from the Renaissance or something...

"Alright good, have the girls got inside the house yet?" Mark asked

"Lemme check" Peter said, grabbing his controller too one of the helicopter's. He was crazy good with those things, and could make it fly through a 2-foot hole, even though the helicopter is 3-feet wide.

The monitors one the wall of the van started moving. It flew towards Demitris house, and looked around. As soon as we got a visual on the house we saw Alue, Betty, and Marie sneaking in.

"Alright Mark, let them know were here." SJ said with a smile on his face.

"YAY! I get too use my baby." Mark said happily

His baby was actually a Machine Gun that he got too shot little pellets that go through glass without you even knowing. They can hit you without even hurting, just a small sting.

He looked out the window and just started firing bullets. We heard the girls screaming, and we all just started laughing. Then we heard "WHO THE HELL IS IN MY HOOOUSE!"

"Damnet, Dimitri knows were here now, lets just hope Dianne can talk too him." SJ said hopefully.

"SJ, I see her, shes coming out and talking too her dad. He's calming dooown. Aaaannnnd he's done being a hard-ass." Peter said viewing the camera on his helicopter.

"Okay, I guess now is as good as time as ever to go in there and get those guys. Maybe ill even ask Dianne for dinner..." It was well after 6:00, and she probably already ate but it wouldn't hurt to try.

"Dude, if you wanna go out with her, just ask her. The only thing she can do is say no, and she probably wont because she likes you. I can tell by the way she looked at you last time we were here." said Mark, always the one with the romantic advice.

SJ took a deep breath, stepped out of the van and started striding toward the house. _Thank god I didn't have too use my cane, I hate using it sometimes..._ SJ thought too himself. It wasn't because it was like his father's, it was because he wasn't very balanced, because he was usually tired from not eating.

"Alright guys, come with us." SJ said with Peter and Mark behind them.

"OMG ALUE, I KNEW OUR BROTHERS WOULD RUIN THIS." Betty said.

"Damn right we ruined, now come on your coming too see Carmelita." Peter and Mark said.

They all gasped and SJ just laughed.

At the police station, the three girls were sitting in front of Carmelita's (I call her mom) desk.

"What in the hell were you guys thinking" Carmelita asked, infuriated.

"We just wanted some stuff mom." Alue said, "And we didn't even get to take anything because SJ and his stupid friends ruined it."

"I don't care, your grounded young lady. As for you two," she pointed to Betty and Marie. "I'll be calling your mother."

Just then, Dianne walked through the door coming towards SJ.

"Hi SJ, I just wanted too say thanks for catching the girls before they could do anything."

"No, I think it's you I should be thanking, because this could have gotten a lot worse. I'll be paying for the window by the way."

She laughed "Okay, well I was wondering if you wanted too get some dinner."

"UUHH, sure, Mom I'll be home later. I'm gonna take one of the unmarked vehicles."

"Alright honey, just make sure you take it back." Carmelita said.

"I will, bye." SJ said who was walking out the door.

**Okay, I know I'm being a little lazy with this story, but I kinda lost interest in it a week ago :P. I'll be updating my other story, and posting a Gears Of War fanfic soon. So until then,**

**Fly on,**

**Chance, Fang, and SJ (Alter Eco's ^^)**


End file.
